


It's Just That Simple

by richietoaster



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of the Other Losers, afraid of the future, eddie doesn't wanna lose richie, maggie tozier is in this for like 2 seconds, mentions of sonia kaspbrak, they pine for like a half a second, this is pretty much straight forward and just absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: All he can think about is Richie, whom Eddie knows that without him, he’ll never feel the same. He’s never had to imagine life without him and he doesn’t want to. He thinks that this is how it’s supposed to feel, how love feels.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	It's Just That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> For Sadie.  
> Listen to the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3yH9y4m72Jd9KSZYaFO5Vr?si=vo4V7TY7TvivfVZ9xrCO7Q)

Pretty brown eyes that glow the perfect shade of caramel in the sun. That’s the first thing Eddie sees when he opens his own, just beauty staring right back down at him. It takes him a moment to catch his breath, slowly waking up from his afternoon nap in the sun. 

“Well good morning to you too,” Richie says, sitting next to him on the glider in his backyard. “Have a nice nap?”

The thing is, Eddie’s always been closest to Richie, out of all of their friends. Not in a bad way, just a  _ different  _ way. Everyone knows they’ve always been different. Since day one it’s been  _ RichieandEddie.  _ Inseparable. 

“No,” Eddie mutters and turns his head, to block the glare. “I had a dream about graduation again.” 

Richie moves Eddie’s legs to place them over his lap. “Why do you stress about it?”

“It’s not that I’m stressed. It’s just I..”  _ I don’t wanna ever be without you.  _ “I’m afraid of not having all of you around when we all go to college. It won’t be the same.”

“Come on, Eds.” Richie rubs his knee. “Losers stick together. It’s not like we’re gonna forget about each other.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eddie flings an arm over his face. “Just all my life I’ve had you guys and I’m not ready for that change. And.. and you know how my mom was when I was younger. I wasn’t even allowed to go out more than twice a week until I was sixteen!”

“But you saw me-  _ still _ see me almost everyday. She’s never found out that I’m Spiderman.”

“You’re not Spiderman.”

“Yes huh!” Richie argues, laughing. “How do you think I climb up to your window, huh? With my spidey powers.” He imitates Spiderman’s hand movement and pretends to throw a web.

“You’re a child,” Eddie laughs and knocks his knee against Richie’s chest, gently.

“You love me,” Richie tells him.

Eddie goes quiet, but their silence isn’t awkward. In his head all he can think about is everyone moving away and never seeing each other again. All he can think about is Richie. Richie’s dumb jokes, his smile, the way he knows how to comfort his friends, specifically himself. Thinks about his dumb face and how he makes him more confident in himself, the way he helped Eddie come out when he was ready. He remembers in third grade when he accidentally broke a pair of scissors and Richie took the blame for him, when he didn’t need to do that. 

All he can think about is Richie, whom Eddie knows that without him, he’ll never feel the same. He’s never had to imagine life without him and he doesn’t want to. He thinks that this is how it’s supposed to feel, how  _ love  _ feels. 

And what if he never tells Richie about his feelings? What if Richie feels the same way and Eddie will never know?

Eddie suddenly feels very nauseated and sits up, his chest nearly colliding with Richie’s arm. “I’m not stressed about the future, Richie.” He admits. 

“What’s buggin’ ya? You can talk to me, you know.”

“I’m.. I’m maybe afraid of it, but not stressed..” Eddie sighs. “We’re graduating, Rich. In just a little over a month, we’re not going to be high schoolers anymore. We’re gonna be thrown blindly into the world and I need you all by my side. I know we have one more summer before we all start college in the fall but I really can’t help thinking about one thing.”

“What is it?”

Eddie takes a breath. “I walked into high school, nearly 4 years ago, afraid of myself. It wasn’t because I couldn’t accept myself, but who I couldn’t accept that I had the hugest crush on. Then in sophomore year I thought it got better, because he got a girlfriend, and I thought that maybe this was my chance to finally get over him, you know?”

Richie stutters, “Uh, W-What happened?”

“They broke up within like two months. The girlfriend came up to me and said they broke up because of me. She gave him an ultimatum and he chose me.” He hears Richie’s breath catch. This is it, he’s really telling him how he feels.. 

“Junior year came and went, but my feelings didn’t go anywhere. I figured that I could just shelter them, that I could just hold them in and never tell him and I never did. Although, we got drunk one night and I told him that I loved him but I don’t think he remembers, and if he does, he either never said anything, or just rolled it out as something stupid I said when we weren’t sober…” Eddie looks over at Richie, who’s staring at him wide-eyed. “Do you think he remembers?”

“He does..” Richie plays with the ripped pattern on his jeans, knuckles touching Eddie’s leg occasionally. “What about senior year?”

“What about it?” 

“What happened with the guy?”

“Well..” No turning back now. “I’m desperately afraid of losing him. I’m afraid of nothing ever being the same once we leave Derry. I’m afraid he’ll forget about me. But, most importantly, I’m afraid of never feeling anything in my life ever again, the way I feel about you.”

Richie’s head turns to him, slowly, and he visibly swallows, “Eds, I- There’s nobody in this world that I give a damn about, when it comes to you, you know that, right? God, you gotta fucking know.. I- I wrote you a fucking love letter for your birthday, how could you not think that I..?”

“Maybe I’m just stupid.”

“Or oblivious. We’re both oblivious, clearly.”

“I thought you were mocking me, if I’m honest. I thought you caught on to how I feel and you were just pulling another joke.” Eddie admits. 

“Even if I didn’t feel the same way, I’m not fucking cruel.” Richie shakes his head, “I would never do that to you.”

“What are you, then? Because I’m so fucking in love with you, sometimes I feel like my mind’s gonna explode. You make me feel like I’m gonna burst, like every second of every day.”

“You make me feel free.”

“Free?” 

“Yeah.” Richie shrugs. “Your feelings have more complexity to it and mine are just.. Simple. And that’s why we work best.”

“It’s just that simple..” Eddie breathes, 

“Yeah,” Richie agrees.

They’re both still, and there’s a breeze, and the way the wind makes the swing move, he can see Richie’s eyes gleam again, he can see the way they flicker down to his mouth. Eddie makes the quick decision to reach up to take Richie’s cheek in hand, leaning up to slot their lips together. Richie parts them the second they touch, letting years and years of yearning and pining take control, grasping Eddie’s knee tightly.

Yet, their kiss doesn’t last too long, as Mrs. Tozier comes outside.

“Hey boys, I made lunch- oh.”

The two pull apart and Eddie removes his legs from Richie’s lap. 

“Hi, Maggie.” Eddie wipes his mouth not-so-discreetly. 

“I just wanted to tell you both that I made lunch,” Maggie tells them, “Just come in whenever you’re ready.. Okay?”

“Okay,” the two say in unison. 

The second she’s back inside they begin to laugh uncontrollably, but stop when Richie gives him a look that  _ definitely  _ says  _ ‘i’m totally gonna kiss you again’,  _ so Eddie shuts up and lets himself just be.. free. Because, yeah, it is that simple. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this out of nowhere after being dead since october. NOT TO WORRY BC I HAVE MANY THINGS STILL PLANNED TO POST!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ richietoaster


End file.
